Avengers Vol 1 60
(Story) | Quotation = Whether you married me as Henry Pym... Yellowjacket... or as Wyatt Earp... it's equally legal! Need I add I looked it up? | Speaker = Wasp (Janet van Dyne) | StoryTitle1 = ... Till Death Do Us Part! | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = John Buscema | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer1_2 = Herb Cooper | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Detailed Summary: Captain America is shocked to receive an invitation to the wedding of the Wasp and Yellowjacket. When he arrives at Avengers mansion and asks the other Avengers what happened they tell him of their encounter with Yellowjacket and how he supposedly killed Goliath. Just then Jan and Yellowjacket arrive, and Hawkeye almost starts a fight with the mysterious new-comer but is stopped by Captain America. Meanwhile, Jarvis admits the priest and the caterers into the mansion for the wedding reception, however the caterers turn out to be the Circus of Crime, who have come to crash the wedding to get revenge on Thor for defeating them during their last caper. While Crystal and the Invisible Girl prepare the Wasp's wedding gown, all the guests arrive and the reception starts. Soon Yellowjacket and Wasp are married. This disgusts Hawkeye who is appalled that the Wasp would marry somebody who killed her long time love. Storming into the kitchen he stumbles upon the Circus of Crime who easily take him down and tie him up with Jarvis. As the Wasp is cutting her cake, Princess Python's snake attacks, and the Avengers attempt to fight it off her, just then the circus of crime attacks. The Avengers manage to hold their own until the Ringmaster trains a gun on Yellowjacket and threatens to kill the Wasp. Losing his temper, Yellowjacket grows to giant size, tearing his costume and revealing that he was Goliath the whole time. Goliath frees the Wasp, the Avengers make short work of the Circus of Crime and Hawkeye cuts himself loose. As the police are taking the Circus of Crime into custody, Goliath tells them that he was the victim of chemically induced schizophrenia when he was accidentally doused in an experimental formula he was working on. It caused him to develop the Yellowjacket persona and fabricate the story of Goliath's death. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** *** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** Pat * Swain * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * ** * * * * * | Notes = * Henry Pym and Janet van Dyne-Pym will leave on their honeymoon this issue. They will not return to the Avengers until Avengers Vol 1 63. * When Henry Pym returns to the Avengers, he will continue to assume the identity of Yellowjacket until Avengers Vol 1 93 (where he returns as Ant-Man to aid the Vision). * Yellowjacket was one of seven Avengers pulled from across all time and space by Rick Jones to stand against the grand scheme of Immortus and the Time-Keepers. The exact moment in continuity lies somewhere between pages 5 and 8 of this story. *Additional details on the wedding and other events from this story arc are given in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 2. * The Circus of Crime state that their main objective in attacking the Avengers was to get revenge on Thor. However according to a footnote on page 19, Thor could not attend the wedding as he was currently battling the Silver Surfer. | Trivia = * John Romita altered Ringmaster's face and arm on the cover. * Mike Esposito is given inker credit under the pseudonym "Mickey Demeo". * This comic made an anachronistic appearance in the long-running TV series M*A*S*H (which takes place fifteen years before this issue was published), seen in the arms of a slumbering Radar O'Reilly. | Recommended = | Links = }}